


Diddy and Morgana 2: Diddy's Sexual Story

by boyninja12



Category: Donkey Kong Country, Persona 5, Star Fox - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M, Oral, Outdoor Sex, Spitroasting, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Diddy tells the time he became "acquainted" with the two famous mercenaries Fox and Falco.
Kudos: 4





	Diddy and Morgana 2: Diddy's Sexual Story

It was another meetup with Diddy, but Morgana requested it would be just the two of them. Alone. The monkey had no problem with that and waited in the locker rooms again, when the cat arrived, he wore his new outfit that was made for him for these occasions. He still wore his mask and yellow bandana. But now he wore yellow stockings, panties that were tight and snug, and arm length gloves in the same color.

Morgana looked like a proper slut. A Phantom Slut, in his own words to Diddy's amusement. He smiled as he saw Morgana's new slutty outfit. "Wow...! Lookin' good, Mona~" Diddy said, to which the Phantom Thief giggled. "Thanks! Now I can see why you enjoy wearing your outfit. It feels nice and snug~" Morgana replied and hugged himself, feeling the latex.

"So, ready to have some fun?" Morgana nodded. "But, first... I have a question." Diddy raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Okay, shoot." The monkey boy sat on the bench as Morgana climbed up and sat next to him, feeling the warmth. "You and Fox... Falco too, seem to have done this before. Have you guys already met and... did it?" The cat said and blushes.

The femboy monkey smiles and laughs a little. "Ah, I knew that's gonna come up. Yeah, we both knew each other and had sex. It happened back at the Subspace Incident. Have you heard of that, Morgana?" Diddy explained and asked the cat. "Hmmm... a little. Some thing called Tabuu nearly conquered this world, right? So how'd you meet Fox and Falco?"

"This is gonna be a long one. Got some time?" Morgana snuggled up to Diddy and smiles, causing the monkey boy to chuckle and wrap his arm around him. "I'm not busy. Go ahead." The monkey cleared his throat and began his tale. "Alright, it started when DK and I were separated after DK saved me from Bowser..."

\-------------

I was somewhere deep in the jungle and encountered Rayquaza, the Legendary Pokemon of the Sky. I thought I was done for when I looked over after Rayquaza grabbed me, from the burned wreckage of the Arwing, Fox McCloud dealt with the Pokemon and saved me. Together, we took it down. It's honestly quite an achievement.  
After that was done, Fox was leaving to go and try to meet Falco and stop the incoming threat. But I needed to find DK, and I had to practically drag him to help me.  
\---------------

"Wait, literally?" Morgana asked Diddy, to which the monkey smiled. "Mh, hm. Twice even." He replied, Morgana couldn't help but laugh at that, imagining Fox and Falco being dragged off by Diddy. "Sorry, continue."

\-----------------

Anyways, we teamed up and got to know each other. It was getting late and decided to camp early and discuss what we should do. We talked to pass the time until we were tired. I was confident that DK would be okay. We then talked about relationships and stuff. Fox was close friends with Falco, although they can be seen as rivals sometimes. They were still cool. Peppy was a father figure after what happened to his own dad.

I feel so sorry for him. Slippy was the mechanic and he tries his best, God bless him, he's very important to the team with gadgets and repairs. As for Wolf? I... honestly don't know. I think Fox was confused himself. But anyways, he mentioned a girl. A vixen named Krystal, but he seems a bit conflicted.

He likes her, but has trouble getting certain thoughts out. I explained I was in a relationship with Dixie and told him my secret. He was shocked of course, I could never forget the blush on his face, hehe! "H-how did you make it work?" He asks me, and I just shrugged. "It just happened. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared she would judge me, call me a freak, and then dump me. That would break my heart. I never meant to hurt her. But... she was weirded out at first and then she was okay with it." I explained to Fox, who hung to every word.

"I told her with utmost honesty, that I will always love her, and when I'm with her, I'll kiss her, hug her and make her the happiest girl in all of DK Island. I was just... letting out some steam and have some fun. I have no love connections with guys." And I meant it too. I tell her everything and she just cheered me on and continued being with me. One time I asked her if she was honestly happy, no lying. And she was. I felt like crying after that, I was so relieved.

Sorry, I'm rambling Mona. "I don't know what the relationship is with you and Krystal, but she's psychic, right? So... that means she knew that you're interested in... other things?" I said and Fox was knew I was right, he sighed and nodded. "I think.. she wants me to be happy. I never want to hurt her or her feelings. God, why does life have to be complicated?" He said and ran his hand through his tuft of hair.

"I hear ya. But, well... maybe we can try it." He looked surprised as I said that so easily and I held my hands up. "Only if you're interested! If not, I can drop it and carry on like nothin' happened." I waited patiently for his response, it was clear that the gears were turning in his head. Finally, he looked at me with a serious expression and he said his answer. "I wanna try it. Can we?"

I chuckle and nodded. "Uh-huh. I don't have my special clothes with me, but whatever. How about you undress, dude? I wanna see what Fox McCloud's got~" I said and smile, Fox nodded and took off his jacket, shirt, took off his pants and gloves and kicked off his boots. I saw his naked body and God damn, Morgana... He looked so hot~ Still is today.  
He had a bit of muscle but he wasn't ripped or anything crazy, must have less combat and more air fights. I saw his crotch and his balls were a bit big, and his cock. It was flaccid and I went over. "Wow...~ You're quite the hunk, huh? Get any fangirls? Or fanboys?~" I teased him and he actually laughed at that. "A little, mostly girls. You, uh... look h-hot as well." Aww, he sounds so cute when nervous~

"Hehehe, thanks~ Let's get this baby prepared." I grabbed his cock with my hand and started giving a handjob, then I used my other hand to fondle his balls. Big and plentiful~ My favorite.

\---------------

Diddy looked at the bulge in Morgana's panties and chuckles. "Getting turned on, Mona?" The cat nodded and blushes. "Mh, hm... Pl-please... tell me more. I'm listening." The cat said, Diddy rubbed his back and kisses his forehead. "Okaydokey~"

\-----------------

I heard Fox moan as I did my work, Jesus he sounds adorable~ "Nnnh... ahh... Oh, yeah... D-Diddy..." He moaned out as I gently gave his ballsack a squeeze, not too hard of course, and I heard him whimper. "You like that, huh? You like me stroking your cock and play with your big balls?~" I said and gave the shaft a kiss. "F-fuck yes... D-Diddy... enough teasing."

Oh? Straight to the point? Me likey~ I stopped and saw his cock was rock hard, he must have REALLY enjoyed this~ I opened my mouth and took the head inside and held his waist. "Mmhg, nnhg... Mmmm~" I bobbed my head and used my tongue to work his shaft, he tastes so good~ "Oohh~ Oh fuck, Diddy~ Y-you are, nnhh... g-good at this...!~" I winked at him and continued my job.

All I could hear was the sound of me sucking and slurping his delicious dick and his moans of pleasure. My own cock was getting hard and started to twitch, precum leaking out as I tasted more of his manhood. "Mmhf, slurp, slurp, hfhghh, hhg, mmm...~" Fuck, Fox's cock tasted so good~ And big too! Maybe... 6, 7 inches? I can't remember at the time, sorry.

I felt a hand on my head, and felt Fox removed my hat as he gripped my head. Is actually going to take control? My question was answered when he forced me to suck deeper, making me gurgle, but I enjoyed the feeling of being manhandled. My cock twitched even more as Fox facefucked me, I could feel the cock hitting my throat at times.  
I just stared at him, with lustful half lidded eyes as he went rough with me. Treating me as the slut that I am. "Mmhf...! Oh fuck, your mouth's sp good and warm! Take my cock you slut!" That sent shivers down my spine, oh fuck yeah~ Abuse this slut's mouth, sexy~ He fucked me like the wild animal he became and I could taste his pre leaking out.

"Mmmhg... I'm gonna cum, Diddy...! Get ready!~" I just moaned as he went faster until Fox went as deep as he could go, my face touching his balls as he came inside my mouth. I rolled my eyes and gulped it down, shit, he had a lot. I was afraid I was gonna down in his semen, Mona. Eventually it stopped and Fox pulled out, staining my face with the last of his cum and sighed.

"Hhah... ahh... fuck, Diddy... that was amazing!" Fox said, as I could tell he was excited. "Told ya it felt good. Mmm... such yummy cum~" I replied and licked my lips, I then felt Fox grabbing me and I sat on his lap, my bubbly ass rubbing against his cock. "Eager for more? Wanna rut my ass, huh?" Fox nodded and grinned. "Damn right! But first..."

I grew surprised here at this moment when Fox started kissing me, I melt into his arms as he found my hole and started thrusting inside of me. "Mmmgh!~ Mmm...~" I felt that sexy bastard moving his hips as he used my ass to his heart's content, while we were making out. It was like all of our worries and problems faded away and we were in our own little world.

I broke for air and moaned loudly. "Aaah!~ Fuck me, Fox~ Breed my ass! Oh my God, this feels so awesome!~" I then kissed him again as that wonderful mercenary went faster, hitting my sweet spot. I felt like I was gonna pass out in pleasure, I forgot how long this went on for, but we were both getting close.

I pulled away for air once again and started panting and whimpering. "Fuck...! I'm gonna cum Fox!" I shouted, I heard him groan and held me tight. "M-me too! Let's do it together!~" I nodded and I felt him going balls deep and filling me up with his cum. I screamed and blew my load, staining Fox and my own chest.

I felt him pull out as his semen leaked out of my abused hole. We both collapsed as we made out again. "Mmh... ahh... Best... fuck... ever~ Feel better, Starfox?" I heard him chuckle as he kisses my cheek. "A lot better, thank you. Let's get some rest and continue tomorrow. Still have to find DK, right?" I didn't forget of course and kissed back. "'Night Fox."

\---------------

When Diddy finished his first half of the story, Morgana moved his panties aside so his erect cock could poke free. "Aahh... that was so hot...~ I'm all horny now." Morgana said and Diddy grinned, he wrapped his hand around the cat's shaft and heard him gasp before letting out a moan as he started jerking him off.  
"Glad you liked it so far. Now this is where we met Falco, I'll spare you the details and get to the good stuff. Fair?" Diddy said as Morgana nodded. "Y-yeah... k-keep going. I-I'm listening still."

\----------------

So, bunch of fighting and stuff happened and we met Falco. I tell ya, he was a stubborn guy, but he was with us. We made it as far as we could, finally getting out of that damned jungle and into a clearing. It was dark and it was time for camping again. Fox and I already had our activity going and we wasted no time. We let Falco sleep as I showed Fox my ass and placed my hands against the tree. "Fuck me... now~" I ordered him.

"Sir, yes sir~" I felt Fox's cock squeezing at my hole until it went in. Tight as ever~ We started having sex as I moan and felt every pound of his cock inside me. The sounds of our moans, the slapping of flesh, and the nightlife could be heard. "Mmhf... fuck yes... Still feel good, buddy?" I asked him, Fox nodded and held my hips. "Oh yeah~ Your ass is in fine condition~"

I couldn't help but laugh at that moment and felt myself get hard and turned on. "Mmhf... Falco's kinda hot, huh? Just m-mmph... o-opinion." I blurted out and blushed. "Yeah, he's a looker alright. Interested in him too?" Fox said, as we carried on like this was normal at this point. "Mmhf... ma-maybe. I don't even know he swings that way. Nngh! Hha... f-fuck..."

I felt Fox getting close as precum started leaking inside me. Then, he came inside and I screamed, forgetting that it was night and Falco was probably asleep. But God damn, that felt good!~ "Hhah... Yeah..." "Yo, Fox, did you see where-WHAT THE HELL?!" Fox and I froze as we stared at Falco, he must have woken up because of my absence. Whoops.  
"Hiya Falco. What's up?" I said and waved at him with a stupid grin on my face. "... Fox, could you take your... y'know..." Falco said, blushing as he saw what we were actually doing. Fox did just that and his cum leaked out. "Don't be angry at him, Falco. Was my idea. I'm sorry. We were both pent up, and-"

"Look, I know guys have their needs but... when'd this even happen?" I explained when it happened and was nervous of elaborating, but Falco wanted to know everything that happened so we told him. By the end, he didn't seem angry or disgusted, he was interested.

\--------------

"Nnngh...! Aaah!~" Morgana soon came and stained Diddy's hand, the femboy monkey smiles and brings it to the cat's mouth. He licks and tastes his own cum and sighs. "Feeling better?" Diddy asked, the Phantom Thief nodded. "Yeah... You explained to Falco everything and then what happened?" Morgana asked and Diddy chuckles.

\----------------

Falco soon approached me and lowered his pants, I went on my knees and knew what I had to do. I started licking his shaft, trying to get him hard as I heard him biting back a moan and instead grunts. Mmh... his cock didn't taste bad either. After a few minutes, Falco's cock was hard, he was a bit bigger than Fox. Maybe... 8 inches? I take his cock in my mouth and started blowing him.

Finally, I heard him moan and placed his hand on my head. "Aaahh... fuuuck...~ I can see why you and Fox enjoyed this~ Such a good slut~" Falco said to me, I shuddered and he apparently noticed and grinned at me. "Oh, like being called that? A little dirty talk turns you on?" I nod the best I could and moan in response.

"Heh! Then I'm gonna enjoy this even more! Let's play bitch monkey!" He grabbed my head and started facefucking me right off the bat, I gurgled and let him use me. Fox watched the whole time, no doubt finding my situation hot~ "Mmhg... you love sucking and taking cock, don't ya?" All I could do was gurgle and moan as Falco used me.  
I could taste more his cock and it feels and tastes so fucking good~ Falco was so rough with me, which turned me on so much! After some time had passed, he held my head in place and blew his load, I eagerly sucked and swallowed it down and sighed. Falco pulls away from me and chuckles, no doubt seeing my happy expression.

"You look like such a happy slut~ Want some more?" I nodded and licked my lips. He helped me up and turned me around facing Fox, Falco then grabbed my arms and held them and thrusts his cock inside my asshole. "Oooghgh!~ Ooh, fuck~ Falco~" I moaned out. "Hey, Fox! Join in!" I saw Fox smiling at me and pushed his dick inside my mouth. I was being plowed in two holes.

"Mmhhhhf...!~" These two fucked and used me with reckless abandon, sucking and taking their cocks. It was like a dream come true!~ I always loved being a bottom whore~ We just moaned and fucked like wild animals. I could feel Falco hitting my prostate making me moan louder as I enjoyed the taste of Fox's cock.  
My cock was twitching like crazy and I was leaking pre like a faucet. I so badly wanted to cum! But I couldn't touch myself. I don't know how long this lasted, but I could feel and taste their semen. "Let's fill this slut up, Fox!" I heard Falco shout in excitement. "Right with ya, Falco!" Soon, they filled me up as my eyes rolled back, and I came as well.  
They pulled away as I collapsed onto the ground as I felt their cum on my back, head and ass. It was the best fuck I ever had in this new world~

\----------------

"And the rest was history." Diddy said as he concluded his tale, Morgana stared at him with awe and hugged the monkey boy. "Teach me your ways!" He couldn't help but laugh at that and kissed Morgana briefly. "All in due time, my disciple. Man, that feels weird saying that. I hope I didn't bore you." The cat shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all! But does Wolf know? Or have you done it with him already?" Diddy thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "Mmh... nope. Don't think I did. What, with saving the Universe and such. That might be an idea for later... wanna join me on that, Mona?~" Diddy said and gave a mischievous smile. "Hell yeah I'm in!"  
That was a good enough answer for Diddy and they started making out. "Mmhf... we got plenty of time. Lemme make it up to you for my story." Diddy moved his panties aside and positioned himself on top of Morgana's erect cock. "Oh, baby...~ I'm gonna fuck you up good, Diddy!" The cat said as Diddy lowered himself.

Throughout the locker room you could only hear the two femboys moaning in pleasure with Morgana being the most eager. They kissed again and enjoyed each other's company, as the Smasher's sluttiest fighters.

END


End file.
